


A Moment In Forever

by IntoTheStardust



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas leave, First Kiss, Fluff, K/S Advent Calendar, Love Confessions, M/M, Spock in a jumper, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Mind Melds, Winona ships it, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheStardust/pseuds/IntoTheStardust
Summary: The crew is on Christmas leave and Jim managed to convince Spock to come with him to his mother's house for the duration of their time off...what will happen?





	A Moment In Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the K/S Advent of 2017, check out the other amazing works here: http://ksadvent.livejournal.com
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, and please let me know if you find any! Hope you enjoy :)

“I stand by my previous statement that this is a highly illogical—”

“Spock,” Jim held up a hand to stop Spock from continuing, “How many times have I told you, not everything has to be logical. You agreed to come along, just like everyone else. So, I dunno, just…turn off your brain for a few days, or something,”

Spock raised an eyebrow, “Jim that is—”

“Yeah, yeah, impossible. Whatever. Now help me out here, green or red?” Jim said, holding up two sweaters for Spock to look at. One was dark green and emblazoned with two large, golden bells across the front, while the other was red and bore what appeared to be a sprig of holly. 

Spock tilted his head, examining the two items critically. “I believe green would complement your skin tone more,”

“Cool, thanks,” Jim replied. “Now think fast,” he warned, before tossing the red sweater at Spock, who didn’t so much as flinch as he caught it. He looked quizzically at Jim.

“You didn’t think you’d get out of having to wear one, did you?” Jim smirked. “It should fit, I think we’re about the same size,”

Spock gave him an exasperated look, but pulled the sweater over the top of his blue shirt. Once he’d tugged the fabric into place, he noticed Jim was staring at him.

“Why the hell are you still wearing your regulation clothes?” Jim asked.

“These are the only clothes I currently have with me,” Spock replied.

Jim shook his head, turning to rummage through the closet behind him. He turned back a few seconds later and tossed a pair of dark wash jeans on the bed between them.

“Put those on,” Jim said, pointing at the jeans. “You can keep wearing your shirt, no one will see it, but just…just put on the jeans, okay?”

“Very well, if you deem it to be necessary,” Spock answered.

“I do, in fact, deem it to be necessary,” Jim said. _If only to see how your ass looks in them_ , he didn’t say, but instead thought to himself with a grin.

Spock immediately began to undo the buttons of his pants, and Jim had to consciously tell himself not to stare. Instead he opted to pull his own sweater over his head, purposefully making his movements slower so that by the time he poked his head through the top Spock had already changed out of his regulation pants and into the jeans Jim had given him.

“Alright,” Jim said, clapping his hands together. “Are you ready to go? Or did you want to get something to eat first?”

“I do not require sustenance at this time,” Spock replied.

“Then we’d better be off,” Jim said, patting Spock’s shoulder as he walked past him out the door, grabbing a small roller suitcase as he did so. Spock followed him, picking up his own bag, and they made their way to the front door of Jim’s apartment, where they quickly put on their shoes. They left the room, Jim locking the door with its code before they made their way downstairs.

***

The trip from San Francisco to Jim’s mother’s home in Riverside was surprisingly uneventful. Jim and Spock caught the first sonic train leaving its station, after waiting all of five minutes for it to arrive. They took their seats, and Spock proceeded to read something on his PADD while Jim switched between staring out his window and staring subtly at Spock. They got a few odd looks from the other passengers, which was to be expected when one half of your group consisted of a pointy-eared, stoic Vulcan dressed in a Christmas sweater and jeans. Apart from that, however, the trip was completely free of any happenings. So much so that by the time they pulled up to the Riverside station Jim was squirming restlessly in his seat. They gathered their luggage and stepped out of the train, onto the platform, where they were met with a gust of chilly winter air and a slight crunch underfoot from the tiny layer of snow that had gathered there.

“So from here we can walk or—” Jim started, but when he caught sight of Spock, shivering slightly, he cut himself off. “Bus it is,”

“If you would prefer to walk—” Spock said.

“No, let’s get a bus. I’m cold,” Jim interrupted. Spock didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t argue as they made their way over to where a line of buses stood waiting.

Jim examined the array of maps and quickly found the bus they needed to take to get where they were going. Jim nudged Spock up the stairs of the vehicle before him, keen to get him out of the cold as soon as possible, seeing as he was practically trembling. If Bones had been there he would no doubt have complained about pointy-eared hobgoblin biology. The thought made Jim chuckle quietly to himself. He hoped Bones was enjoying his time with his daughter off in whatever warm corner of the globe she had picked out this year.

Jim quickly paid the bus driver his and Spock’s fare, and they sat down near the front of the bus, away from everyone else. Thankfully, the heating was on, and slowly Spock began to warm up as the bus stood idling. Once all the seats had been filled the driver closed the doors and they began to move. The seats were extremely close together, and Jim revelled in the fact that that meant he was pressed up against Spock all along one side. And if he leaned a little too much against him as they went around corners, who was he to blame?

They rode along in comfortable silence, which Jim broke every now and then to point out locations from his youth. The school where he had gotten in trouble more often than not. The park, where he had gotten into his first fistfight. The porch where he had had his first kiss. He was too busy reminiscing to notice the slight flicker of jealousy that passed across Spock’s features after he mentioned the last one.

In no time at all they had reached their stop, thanking the bus driver as they stepped out onto the street with their luggage in hand.

“Are you alright or are you gonna be too cold? The house is only about five minutes away, but I have an extra sweater if you need it,” Jim offered.

“I am fine, Jim. Though I appreciate the thought,” Spock replied.

Jim shrugged, “Alright, but if you freeze don’t say I didn’t warn you,”

Jim began to walk along the sidewalk, Spock a few steps behind him. True to his word, barely five minutes had passed before their destination was in sight. Jim picked up his pace, excited to be home again. As he bounded up the stairs to the porch his suitcase hooked onto one of the steps, causing him to let out a yelp of surprise as he fell backwards, sliding down the steps and onto the ground. Spock smirked down at him, which was as good as laughter in his case.

“Shut up,” Jim huffed, getting to his feet and dusting the snow from the seat of his pants.

“I did not say anything, Jim,” Spock raised his eyebrows innocently, though he still smirked.

Jim shook his head, climbing the steps slower this time and making sure his suitcase wouldn’t get in the way again. When he was safely on the landing, he reached forward and pressed a cold finger to the doorbell. Hurried movement could be heard on the other side of the door, and then it was being opened, Winona Kirk beaming at her son when she laid eyes on him.

“Oh, Jim, it’s so good to see you!” she exclaimed, lunging forward to envelope him in a tight hug.

“You too, mom,” he said with a smile, returning the gesture. It was then that he saw the mistletoe hanging in the doorway above her, and prayed to god she wouldn’t do what he thought she would.

They pulled apart after a few moments, and Winona’s gaze moved over to Spock, who stood just slightly behind Jim.

“And you! You must be the ‘Spock’ I’ve been hearing so much about!” she said happily.

“Mom…” Jim warned, just loud enough that only she could hear, but she ignored him.

“Indeed I am,” Spock replied. “And you, I presume, are Mrs. Mulberry-Kirk?”

“Oh, just Winona is fine,” Winona insisted.

“Very well, Winona,” Spock said with a nod.

“You know, he’s shorter than I thought he would be,” Winona said to Jim.

Jim groaned, ignoring the pointed, questioning look Spock was aiming at him, “Can we come inside yet? It’s freezing out here,”

“Oh right, of course, sorry!” Winona said, taking a step back to give them room to enter. “And Spock, being Vulcan and all it must be even colder for you, huh? Come on in, I’ll get you guys something warm to drink. Bill’s just getting dinner ready, but that won’t be done for another hour or so,”

Jim nodded his thanks, lifting up his suitcase to get it through the door and keeping his gaze on the ground, making sure not to even glance and the mistletoe above the door. Maybe Winona would forget it was there. He stepped up into the doorway, a chorus of _please don’t mention the mistletoe please don’t mention the mistletoe please don’t mention the mistletoe_ running through his head. He was about to take one more step when Winona placed a hand against his chest to stop him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye that made Jim swallow hard.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing, Jim? You know the rules,” Winona said.

Jim forced a laugh, shuffling nervously, “Mom, we’re not together. You know that,”

Winona hummed disbelieving, “Oh I don’t know...what do you think, Spock?”

Jim glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Spock’s reaction.

“I confess I do not understand what you are speaking of,” Spock said with a small frown.

Jim waited for his mother to say something, but when she didn’t, he sighed and turned to face Spock. “The mistletoe,” he said, motioning to the berries hanging above the door. “It’s customary for couples to kiss beneath it at Christmas, and we’ve always had a bit of a house rule that if you want to enter or leave the house with your partner you have to do it. It’s for good luck, or whatever,”

“I see...” Spock said. “Fascinating. And you believe we are a couple?” He said, speaking to Winona.

She nodded with a grin, “That I do,”

“Well, Jim, seeing as this is your mother’s home, I do believe she has the final say. I think it unreasonable to go against her wishes, do you not?” Spock said, and Jim could swear he saw a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

“Wha—“ he began, brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of what was happening, but Spock interrupted him as he again turned to his mother.

“Winona, would a Vulcan kiss be acceptable?”

“Hey, hang on a s—“

“I don’t see why not,” Winona replied, again cutting off Jim.

Spock faced Jim, holding two fingers out in front of him. “Jim?” he asked, and by his tone Jim knew he was making sure Jim was okay with it, which, really, why wouldn’t he be?

“Are you sure?” Jim asked carefully. He didn’t even want to think of the implications involved, and he definitely didn’t want to get his hopes up. Spock was probably only doing this to show courtesy towards Jim’s mother.

“Of course, it is illogical to make a suggestion when one is not certain of it,” Spock replied. And yes, of course, it was _logical_. Just as going along with his mother’s wishes were _logical_. Jim tried not to let his disappointment show.

“Okay,” Jim said, “Uh, do I just…?” he held up two fingers, and Spock nodded. He brought his own closer, lightly touching them to Jim’s. Jim almost pulled his hand back then out of surprise, a feeling sort of like electricity flowing through the point where their skin came in contact. He looked at Spock, eyes wide with a mixture of fear and astonishment, but the calmness he saw on Spock’s features soothed him almost immediately, and he was instead filled with a feeling of content. It disappeared, though, as soon as Spock dropped his hand away, averting Jim’s gaze.

“See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Winona grinned. “Come on boys, let’s get you warmed up,”

***

The rest of the evening progressed in a sort of relaxed haze. Both Winona and her new husband, Bill, took easily to Spock, asking him all sorts of questions about Vulcan life. Jim made sure to change topics whenever his mother brought up Vulcan courting habits, weddings, and the like, however. Not that it mattered, Spock had avoided contact in any form with Jim as much as possible, darting his eyes away if they looked at each other and even flinching when their fingers touched while passing a salt shaker between them. Jim couldn’t help but worry that he had somehow done something wrong earlier when they had “kissed”.

Which was why, when his mother and Bill wished them a goodnight and left them alone in the darkened living room, the television playing Christmas specials the only source of light and sound, he felt an unwanted sense of impending dread. Now would be the perfect time for Spock to voice whatever had caused him to become so withdrawn from Jim.

“Jim?” Spock asked after they had been alone for a few minutes.

“Yeah?” Jim replied, all too aware that he had replied much too quickly. Spock had apparently noticed, too, as he raised an eyebrow. He continued, however,

“Do you know what _t’hy’la_ is?” Jim shook his head, unsure of why Spock was suddenly giving him a quiz on Vulcan terminology. Spock merely hummed at his response. They were quiet for a moment longer, and then Spock sighed. “Jim, I would not have engaged in the Vulcan form of kissing with you had I no interest in you as a partner,”

Jim blinked, “What? Wait how— _what?_ ”

Spock seemed more nervous than Jim had ever seen him, tugging absentmindedly at the hem of the sweater he still wore. “Did you feel a sensation at the contact earlier?”

“Yeah,” Jim said slowly, “Why? What was it?”

“Our minds…it appears we are compatible to the point that a preliminary bond formed without my intention of doing so. The only way for that to have happened is if we are what is known as _t’hy’la_ ,” Spock explained.

“Which is what exactly?” Jim pressed.

“It means friend, brother, lover. The closest translation to English would, I believe, be soulmate,” Spock said quietly.

“Wait,” Jim said, sitting up straight as he tried to absorb what he was hearing, “So…our minds are linked? Because we’re _soulmates_?” Spock paused, then nodded. “So you can read my mind?” Spock shook his head. i

“Not everything, just small snippets, individual thoughts. The link is there, but it is not yet fully formed. With enough concentration I should be able to sever the link, however, it could be painful and potentially—”

“Hey, wait a second,” Jim interrupted him with a frown. “No, no, no. You just said we’re soulmates. And you said you had _some_ interest, at least, in me as a partner. Why the hell would you sever the link?”

Now it was Spock that was frowning, “I assumed you would be adverse to it,”

Jim snorted, his mind flooding with relief, joy, and disbelief that this was actually happening. “No, I wouldn’t be adverse to it. Seriously? Come on, for the past few hours of being able to read some of my thoughts you haven’t realized that I’ve got a thing for you?”

“Are you…” Spock trailed off, before starting again, “Are you saying you would be in favour of pursuing a romantic relationship with me?”

Jim rolled his eyes, “Yeah, Spock, I would be,”

“Then I must inform you that the feeling is mutual,” Spock said in reply.

Jim let out a happy chuckle, “Well, now that that’s sorted, any chance we could do the Vulcan kiss thing again?”

“If you desire to do so,” Spock said with a small smile.

 “Awesome,” Jim grinned, moving to sit beside Spock. He raised two fingers tentatively between them, Spock mirroring the movement. Again, as their fingers touched, Jim felt the same thrill of electricity across his skin. This time, however, knowing what it was, it did not scare him. Instead, it sent his heart into a happy frenzy, which only increased as he smiled at Spock and got one in return. The light from the television made his skin glow so beautifully, and really, how could Jim be to blame for leaning forward and capturing his lips with his own? He had waited so, so long, and yet he would have waited even longer, if only to have this moment. But he knew then already that this would be far more than a moment, and that it would instead be a series of many countless moments shared through innumerable years under uncountable circumstances…and he couldn’t wait to experience every one of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and then they did the do the end


End file.
